gundhrdndfandomcom-20200214-history
World Timeline
World of Gundhr Timeline Date formats are (YYYY/DD/MM) * Creation of the World * War of the Almighties * Moonfall * Moonrise * The current era (997 - present ) * Year 997 - Two adventuring parties start their journey in Pergos, the capital of Kyria, with the objective of reaching the recently settled continent of Nolyn 997/2/12 * Met Fel * Losa asks Adnes to join him (she considers this offer) * Losa asks The Bean Squad to hunt wereboars * Matthias, Somerled, Dracon agree to help Fel 997/3/12 * The Bean Squad exploring the lower level of the Dorf Manor House * Dracon scribbles thieves cant on the walls “meet at docks”. * Returned to Dorf with the bodies of fallen settlers and Belef (son of Leila) 997/4/12 * Dracon scribbles “Why don’t mess with me” * 16th hour - Bila (6gp) cart and meal to take out bodies * Adventuring Sphere used charge 997/5/12 * Wake-up inside the underground at midnight * 15th hour - dead bodies for appraisal at Dorf * 15th hour - Arrive in Dorf and meets Lilith * 11th hour - Got a cart and horse * Carrying corpses up (5am) 997/6/12 * Wake up in Dorf * “Testing waters, want no quarrel” is what Dracon writes back * “Know of Kandon? Is the reply * Dracon writes more thieves cant: “Bring it on” * 7th hour - Getting quote for wood in Genburg 997/7/12 * 7th hour - Fought off the Whispers of Genburg * 15th hour - Paid 500gp to Whispers for deaths during the battle 997/8/12 * *Spend the night in Hokengen 997/9/12 * Wake up in Hokengen * 20th hour - Back at Hokengen * 15th hour - Looting and running from the Wyvern after defeating Kreen 997/10/12 * 7th hour - Wake up in Hokengen * Dracon lifts the Adventure Sphere from Han-Tie. He notices that it's dull, but after midnight it suddenly is bright and shiny again. * Arrived at Marmalsch at 21st hour and stayed the evening at The Golden Arrow. * 14th hour - fast cart ride to Marmalsch (9 hrs usual travel, took 7) * 12th hour - Leoni, a halfling, shows up asking to join the group. It turns out that he believed that Lilith was part of the Erador's Daughters (an assassin's group of red tieflings). It turns out he was trying to kill Lilith, but the party disarms the situation and hopefully shows him he was mistaken. * They instead go to the Golden Arrow. * They try to get into the Arcanist's Lexus's tower, but find that he's been charged and has fled town are performing sex crimes and kidnapping people and polymorphing them into sex puppets. Lexus has a 10,000gp bounty on him. * noon - Arrive back in Hokengen * Encounter Wendry the druid. Dracon and Lilith give her the money except for the rare coins to hand out to the poor. Dracon tells her that he's "Robin Hood" and Lilith says she's "Silence DoGood". She seems to do this. * 11th hour-> 12th hour: Travel back to Hokengen. During the trip back, the chest Dracon stole is opened. It's full of cash. The adventurers argue about it, but decide the split. The loot was: 1200 cp, 5000 sp, 2300 gp, 100 pp, 20 x Amber (100 gp). One of the kreen's bodies is pushed off the cart, off the road on the way back. Keeping one body under the bullette hide for "speak with dead". Fel gets 500cp from Somerled to not have a claim on the copper in the chest so it can be spread out among the poor. * 10th hour: Purple worms, bullettes defeated The Champions won with The Bean Squad's assistance. The 2 captive kreen from the attack earlier in the day bite each other's heads off -- thus preventing interrogation. The wyvern egg is fine (Fel breathes a sigh of relief!). There is a commotion as The Bean Squad leaves the quarry. It is suspected that people might be trying to get their bet money. The team is interviewed by Alphonse's assistant. It appears he was writing more information than he should for the questions being asked. The Bean Squad tell him the location of the Manor house for the stone work repairs. * 9th hour and 30 minutes: The Test of Valor begins and 3 purple worms appear. * 9th hour Dracon, Flint, Lilith steal the betting pool. Dracon hides it out in the forest. * 8th hour Met Alphonse observed the Champions of Hokengen Event * 7th hour and 30 minutes - Making their way to the Quarry. Hide the kreen in the wagon and go to the Quarry. * Ambushed by Kreen, 100gp given to Tavern for damage 997/11/12 * Got up at 8th hour, went to see Allyster the arcanist in Marmalsch. * Questions asked: * Dracon bought bag of holding (500gp) * Sam asks about his curse. Turns out that his curse may be an "artifact" of the Almighties (specifically Famphegor who didn't present a gift, but a curse instead). * Fel asks about his egg -- a little information about height above sea level and being still rather than in motion might affect the hatching. * Find out the names of The Arcanists in the various towns. * Find out the Adventure Sphere is really The Sphere of Protection of Gaaphadur. * Find out the Truthseekers are kidnapping people who are associated with artifacts and they are keeping them to summon their almighty while The Dark Brotherhood is also looking for people and artifacts and trying to find out about the artifacts by threat or by turning them into undead trolls. * Flint leaves 2 lasers with Allyster to see if she can figure out how to recharge them. * They start traveling back to the Dorf Manor House along the coastal road. They leave at the 8th hour and arrive at the manor house at the 16th hour. * They meet Donen and Nendete. They are builder and architect who are repairing the manor house. They say it's haunted. Things are moving around -- things are appearing -- something is up. * Dracon and Flint go in and hear clicking on the floors. They track it to the second floor bedrooms and find a gnoll named Graath in it. They tell him to put his hands up, he does. * During the wrap-up on Discord, information about the Fievnit was revealed. It is now 19 days to Fievnit. * The Somerlad leaves to Dorf on his own walking to go visit the church to consult his almighty. * The rest of the party questions the gnoll and believes him to be a friend. * They lead Donen and Nendete into the manor and basement to get a quote. * They learn that Graath's family as well as Dante's family were captured by people connected with the artifacts. * Dante and his family was captured by the svirfneblin. His family was killed - that's why he's so brusk with people and filled with rage. * Lilith makes a critical roll and learns much about the broken statue in the basement. The statue is of a Senfeadhain , an ancient race that had hooves for feet. They haven't been seen in the current era. They are humanoids with thick noses and brittle long white hair. They have horns and their mouths are extra wide. They are innate spell casters and very resistant to magic. * Fel throws a rock in the submerged water and beans the shelkin * Dracon finds out more information about the shelkin from Donen: mostly fresh water, armored creature that lives underwater. It's very hard to kill and very hardy. Donen doesn't think that you could tame the shelkin. * Han-Tie crits the roll while he and the group attempt to negotiate for a lower price to get the repairs done. They come up with some persuading reasons and Donen agrees to do the work for: $5000 + $1000 for the upper mansion, they agree to do it for $4200gp so the party pays him. * The party decides then to head to Dorf since they could make it before night. * They pick up Somerled on the way, who was walking there on foot, with the cart. * 19th hour, the party is attacked by werebears, werewolves, and wereboars that were sent to capture Fel. One werebear was captured and taken to Dorf, the other had his hand ripped off by Fel and left flipping a bird out. The weres are part of the invading clan to Fel's village called the Bloodclaws. * Fel's village has been using silvered weapons to keep the Bloodclaws from attacking their village, but with the approach of settlers and colonizers, the Bloodclaws have been making better weres to attack their village. * 20th hour: group arrives in Dorf, puts the werebear in the jail. Goes to The Lone Hero's tavern. * Meets No-No and Onell and stay the night at the inn. * Rumors and Facts heard: ** Lexus was found and killed by The Golden Trio ** Rumor: Golden Trio planning incurrsion on Lundeland ** Rumor: Some group tried to take over Hokengen ** Rumor: There have been sighting of Shura (arcanist of Igglebeth). All of the arcanists met in Dorf - nobody knows why, but the Golden Trio are involved. * Onell says he's moving to Hokengen to take over the tavern next to Lexus's tower. * The party spends the night at the Lone Hero Inn 997/12/12 * Early morning 7th hour: Dracon and Matthias go to docks. Matthias stands watch while Dracon looks at wall and writes "Hi from Mr. Lucie" on it in thieves's cant. Dracon can read some things off the wall, but not everything. * Somerled, Fel, Dracon, and Han-Tie have a heart to heart. * Fel, Graath, and Lilith go out to see the pirate (Aaron) and cart's condition. Lilith gives the pirate a torch, ration, and 4 gold pieces for the pirate to leave. * 22nd hour - Party decides to rest in the "Bones" room * Party attacks helmed 2 horrors and 2 carrior crawlers. * Han-Tie stabs the pirate and kills him; one pirate still barely alive outside. * Party is attacked by invisible stalkers. * Graath heals one pirate, other pirate is intimidated into showing us the cave with the treasure. * 12th hour -> 21st hour Graath drives cart into Red Woods. finds 2 pirates, one who has been hurt. * Graath drives everyone back to Dorf to get a barrel and water for Han-Tie to stay in. * Flint is working on ideas for a pepperbox gun. * 9th hour Graath drives everyone in the cart back to the manor to check on things. * The letter appears to be from Han-Tie's sirens saying that they had treasure stolen by pirates in the Red Woods. * Loza is contacted: Bows are to be enchanted -- done in a week. * Everyone goes to the blacksmith -- supplies are bought, bullette hide is sold, Matthias commissions a new shield, Dracon 2 new teeth. * Dracon tells everyone about the Adventurer's Sphere - hilarity ensues when Han-Tie asks how he got the sphere. * Nono says that Han-Tie has a letter from a courier. * Everyone meets back with Nono for breakfast. 997/13/12 * 0th hour - Fight cloakers * Find an alter to Yabagag * 1st hour - Finds dead carrior crawlers. * Finds a trapped chest that injures Somerled as Dracon jumps away from stones that rain down. * The chest has money and +2 Crossbow (Graath got this) and 2 broken potion vials. * The party decides a long rest. Closes the door and Han-Tie casts Tiny Hut. * Hobgoblins find us. * 9th hour Hut comes down, Hobgoblin fight starts The fight ends with Han-Tie casting fireball into the hallway killing all but 2. * 10th hour - Party finds a statue that they reassemble that has a glowing blue staff. * Party find another room with another statue. The statue has a black key in the base of it. * Party goes back to the first statue and finds a secret compartment and a few platinium pieces. * Fel kicks in a door and the party fights 3 umberhulks and 4 rust monsters. Flint's arm is damaged causing it's dice to move from D10 to D8. Matthias finds an indigo blue key on a badly mangled gnome corpse in the corner. * Find the key room. We try to figure out how to get the shields around the keys down, but are unable to figure out why. We think we need another black key. * Encounter hobgoblins. Dracon pretends to be their leader with a disguise. A fight ensures we kill 2 and Dracon intimidates the rest of them telling them to leave. * Find another room with green goo on the floor. Somerled flies inside and finds a black key. We take it back to the key room and try the black key, but it doesn't work. * Lilith figures out that the pattern is putting the keys in the color of the rainbow: ROYGBIV (red orange yellow green blue indigo violet). By returning the indigo blue key, we could then take the red key. Dracon was the one person who went in to get the key. * We go back up to the locked doors. People stand back and Dracon uses mage hand to unlock the trapped door -- it works without issues. * Somerled casts Speak with Dead on Justin, the pirate that Han-Tie had killed earlier. They ask him about which way the treasure is (downstairs) and if it's guarded or trapped (which he says it is was guarded by something and that it was trapped. * We investigate the treasure room and found traps that had been sprung by what we think are the pirates themselves. Han-Tie's treasure is in the room. It is a ring with an upside-down triangle. Graath goes and closes the box and drags it back to Han-Tie. Graath gives the box to Han-Tie. We find 3 tricorn hats (black/red trim, black/blue trim, and brown going to Lilith, Matthias, and Han-Tie in that order). Flint takes a captain's jacket to wear. 500cp, 6000sp, 2300gp, and 110pp. Back of gems (10 Jade x 100gp), a potion of superior healing in Dracon's bag of holding, and a bandoleer with 5 darts (darts +2).that Fel got. * We fought 3 wights * Found a series of hidden rooms that had a treasure chest in it. Spell scroll with Hallucinatory Terrain, a potion of transmutation of some sort, 2 gems worth 500gp and 1000gp that Dracon said are diamonds. Those went to Somerled so he could later raise people. * Attacked by 3 spiders and 4 wights. We beat them and decided to take a long rest in the chest room. * Several party member's dreams were full of something dire and they were not able to recover hit dice. * 18th hour: We investigated further finding empty rooms and Dracon took a map of the coastline with Xs in the water. Another black key. * The party then goes into the room across the hall from where the spiders were and there is an undead beholder, a destroyed statue, and a white key on the table. The undead beholder said "There you are!" as we entered the room. 997/14/12 * Party carries out all the gold and puts it on the cart and themselves. They start taking a rest before heading back to the manor. * They are attacked by Ansas_Noir and a Mysterious Old Man. The man pulled out two Almighty Artifacts and appears to have drained 30 years of visual age (80 years of real age) from Somerled. * The old man disappeared and Ansas summoned up an undead army. She was summoning some sort of elemental creature and Han-Tie counterspelled it. * Somerled ended up "Hold Personing" her and she was taken, bound and gagged, back to the manor house. * Passed through Dorf, Mayor wanted to see Dracon about a letter. * Arrived at manor house took long rest. 997/15/12 * Questioned Ansas: she tried to get away. Fight breaks out. Han-Tie counterspells her. * Somerled is unhappy because supposedly his sacrifice will halt the destruction of the world as fortold by Branislav, Academy of Kosmos (who is the mysterious old man who drained Somerled's youth). * Party knocks her out and takes her to Dorf to be held. * Party interaction on way to Dorf. * Dracon has an interaction with the Mayor and breaks his precious family heirloom vase. Lilith and Matthias talk to the mayor's assistant and get answers to questions. * Party retrieves swords, shield, knife daggers, etc being made at blacksmith * Flint tries to get rusted arm fixed at Smith and then Losa's. He says to see arcanist in Nade. * Lilith "borrows" a book: The War of the Almighties" from the church in Dorf. * Party goes to see Losa and Adnas. Losa tells what he knows about Almighties and Lilith asks questions. * noon - Party stops for lunch at the bar. Party goes looking for the Golden Trio, but finds they are at the front lines. * Somerled brushes Dracon and Matthias. * Lilith encounters kids who tell her about a "pale devil" that lives in an abandoned house near the outskirts of the city. * Flint and Graath try to make a gun with help of the blacksmith, but things don't work. * Dracon learns that the Mayor wants him to endorse the independence of Nolyn and that his bill for breaking pottery is $1500 gp. * The party decided to stay the night in the city; people get drunk. Flint and Graath were spied upon by either a halfling or gnome based on the footprints. Tracked it to the southern part of the city and lost it. * Nono knows something about this. 997/16/12 * Next day, Flint and Graath start working and build a pepperbox gun. Lilith and Dracon head to Genburg. And see a bear pulled under the water by a giant tentacle. * Saved the bear Lucian and learned he dropped a treasure in the pond with the 2 shelkin * Spoke to Mr. Lucie. Told him about the arcanists, told him about Branislav, Lilith's suspicion that Branislav was going to summon Astra. That Branislav attacked the party, that he had 2 artifacts, that 3 artifacts are safe away from him, and then other 2 are unaccounted for. And that Lilith thinks that it will happen during the Fievnit. And that the Golden Trio is going to assault Lundeland and to try to defeat the Dark Brotherhood. Lilith asked Mr. Lucy about "a gnoll's family" but he was very ellusive. Lilith and Dracon spoke about the growing army lead by the Golden Trio and the political intrique of Nolyn separating from the home country of Mytos. * Graath got his wood. * Flint and Graath complete the gun. Items were sent to be enchanted. * Lilith and Dracon travel back to Dorf. 997/17/12 * Traveled back from Dorf to the Manor house with the intent of going to Lundeland. * Graath sees a tabaxi that seems out of place and confronts it, then grabs it. * Lilith and Matthias gets the foreman. * Turns out he's a Senfeadhain and explains there is a passage where the shelkin is that leads to his world underground. * Find out the Senfeadhain's name is Stiúbhard * He has friends called: Huisdean and Tearlag * The party comes up with a plan to lure the shelkin to the surface. It doesn't work. It's scared of us. We go down into the water thinking there is only 1, but turns out there are 4. It's an ambush! And they are lead by some giant fish man creature. * After a long battle in which we learn that Kreen laser guns will massive discharge under water, we dispatch them and come back out with the fish man's body. * Stiúbhard is going to tell the other Senfeadhain that it's safe now to proceed back. * Stiúbhard calls his friends: Huisdean and Tearlag. They appear as a thin bear and a short elf. * Lilith, Flint, and Dracon investigate the flooded ruins under the manor house. 997/18/12 * Go to see leader of the Dorf Senfeadhain: Éamonh * Lilith brokers a peace accord by telling them "Why do you guys suck?" * Éamonh: Yeah, we do. * Party comes back and escorts Stiúbhard (Éamonh's son), Huisdean, and Tearlag to see other Senfeadhain outposts at: Peak Forest, Reach Forest, Red Wood * Party finds a Deck of Many Things in the catacombs in the flooded ruins. Flint and Somerled contract Mummy Rot. * Flint is cured. * Somerled is cured. * Party starts toward the Red Wood Temple, but stops off to retrieve the doughnut shaped metal magnet that Lucian was using to pull coins from the Wishing Pond * Party starts toward Lucian's house nearby to return the object * Party arrives at Lucian's house. Lilith and Dracon go in; rest stay in cart with Senfeadhains. Meet daughters Violet and Lilac. Return magnet, say goodbyes. * Fel and Lilith talk about sparing in the future * Arrive at Sunken Temple, build fire outside, eat meal, near midnight. 997/19/12 * Go into cave and down to temple first floor. * Showed Senfeadhains the art room that the hobgoblins destroyed. Dracon and Somerled attempted to mend the paintings with magic. * Showed Senfeadhains the statues. They draw likenesses of it. Says it is either a powerful magic user or a warrior depending on what weapons it is holding. * Show them the key room with the torches that shoot fire and the magic keys. They say that they suspect this was some of their prior magical abilities. * Dracon asks the Senfeadhains about what type of magic they can do. They seem uneasy and say most of it is designed to trick opponents. * 1am - we start down into the treasure room. Find a secret door there that seems to go further into the complex. * Doors here seem to have magical traps on them. Dracon and Han-Tie attempt to disarm them. One seems like Evocation, Somerled dispels it. One seemed to shoot a cold ray, another shot a disintegration ray. * Came to a door that warned about death in the next room -- of course we opened the door. * The room had 4 wights that cast spells, a large bone skeleton that grabbed people, and later we found out it had some sort of floating tentacle monster. * The wights cast Eldritch blast, fireball, and hold person. Plus they shot some sort of necrotic bolt at people. Han-Tie, Flint, Fel, and Graath took much damage; Flint was down to 1 hp after the tentacle monster, which had legendary actions, dropped him from 30' height. * The tentacle monster was all that was left and it gave us a warning in some language we didn't understand telepathically -- then vanished. * The pack decided to take a short rest. * Found 4 Deathlok eyes, 3 Deathlock hearts, 2 deathly claws, 9 vials of deathlock blood. * Made way to Red Wood Senfeadhain town. Leader is Moireach and they are mostly warriors. * Fel and Lilith sparred -- Lilith won. * Picked up 3 additional Senfeadhain ** Ceitidh - who is going to go to the Dorf Senfeadhain -- takes the form of a pale version of Fel ** Prainnseas- who is going to the Reach Forest Sendeadhain -- takes the form of a thin gnoll ** Anndrais - who is going to the Peak Forest Senfeadhain called Washea -- takes the form of a thin Matthias ** Huisdean - decided to stay behind with the warrior. * Long rest and feast by the Red Wood Senfeadhain 997/20/12 * leave the village at 2:30pm * travel back and run into spiders and driders * Flint traps one in a 10' hole off the robe of useful items and then slammed a door patch on it and sealed a spider lady in the hole. * One spider got away and we released one after questioning it. * Started back to Dorf at 4pm. * Arrived back in Dorf at 10pm. Ran into Aaron and Leoni who have become bounty hunters. They say that Allyster is missing and was taken by the Kreen. * Suspect she was taken due to the guns we left with her. * Aaron asked about his pirate friend that Han-Tie killed. Both Lilith and Flint tell him that his friend "died to monsters in the sunken temple". They seem to buy it and Flint gives them 20gp which the other pirate owed Aaron. * Left Dorf at 9pm * Headed to the Manor house 10pm and took the Senfeadhaim to their village. * Construction in the Manor is 50% done. * On the way to the Dorf Senfeadhaim village, The Bean Squad finds a section of the tunnel about to cave in. We contract the dwarven builders to work on the tunnel after talking with Eamon (the leader of the Dorf Senfeadhain) * During the long rest Stiúbhard takes some of Dracon's paper, pen, and the book from the Red Wood village. Personal space seems to be a foreign concept for the Senfeadhain. * During the night, all but Dracon and Graath have a dream of floating in the void on a small patch of land, feeling despair and fear, cackling laughter, and most importantly feel like we're being watched. * We left Anndrais behind at the Dorf Village. 997/21/12 * Party heads to Dorf 8am * Goes to see Loza, but him and Adnas are gone to Marmalsch. * Flint picks up rifle, Somerled gets armor, Dracon gets Han-tie's leather, 3 potions of darkvision, and 2 confusion grenades. * Somerled made 2 potions (Flint and Matthias get them) * Somerled sends Sending to Loza. "Alyster is missing." Loza tells us to look around Marmalsch. * Somerled sends Sending to Adnas "Senfeadhains are under the house, are friendly. Find us for more information." She replies with "Are you for real? I'm coming as soon as I can. Tell Dracon to take care." * Matthias gets a letter to go talk to Ansas. Lilith comes along, but stays outside. Ansas tells Matthias that her and his father used to travel together but his father betrayed the party's trust and stole the Shroud and ran away with it. Branislav seemed to have something to do with this party and Ansas said she no longer followed Branislav. Then she flew into a rage and tried to attack Matthias. * On our way to Marmalsch * We investigated the tower of Alyster. Kreen left a bomb, but we disarmed it and took 3 grenades. Dracon looted the personal belongings chest of Alyster against our advice. Alarm went off. We think maybe that Alyster got away when we find a secret door to the street. Somerled tried to send a sending to Alyster to see if she got away; saw her, then got psychic feedback with kreen clicking at him. * The party goes to the inn for a long rest. 997/22/12 * Lilith and Matthias talk about the meeting with Ansas and Lilith's change of path. * Wake up in Marmalsch - The Golden Arrows * Graath gifts Dracon a carved wolf and hair clasp to Lilith * Lilith becomes a Sun Sol monk and is throwing light bolts in the swamp as she practices. * Han-Tie and Dracon get drunk in the morning * Head to Hokengen to meet with Onell to hide the Senfeadhaim * The Old Gentleman tavern is now The Mage's Brew run by Onell * Onell agrees, but we have 2 days before he doubles the price. * 4:30pm - head to between the Twin Mountains and find the Kreen base around 6pm. * long fight broke out after Han-tie and Dracon tried to sneak into the Kreen camp invisible and triggered a trap fragmentary grenade. * killed all the kreen except one that ran into the powered down space ship * Graath, Flint, Matthias, Somerled, and Han-Tie tried to force the door. Got into first door but met with a second door. * Dracon saw an escape ship from the bigger ship. He then firebolts the escape pod and it explodes against it and damages the ship which stops it from escaping as it wobbles in mid-air. * Then Dracon uses a laser gun and it hits again and the ship crashes and Psi-Kreen tried to get away. * Flint shoots his gun: Fuck You, but it jams and he tries to unjam it but it's going to take more time to fix it (crit failure). * Dracon shoots the Psi-Kreen with an arrow, Graath Zephyr Strikes it and knocks out the Psi-Kreen. * Graath sees the helm of the Psi-Kreen is part of him -- inside his head and spine. * Han-Tie undoes the polymorph, Alyster goes back to normal. * Lilith takes Alyster away, but when the Psi-Kreen comes to he answers a few questions (Han-Tie's suggestion) and then mentally attacks Alyster as though the Psi-Kreen was going to overwrite her brain. * Somerled then steps forward and kills the Psi-Kreen with Inflict Wounds (Graath cringes at this). * Fel, Matthias, and Graath release the owlbear that was being held by the Kreen. * Went back to Hokengen and got Alyster new clothes at 7pm. * Alyster is concerned that the Psi-Kreen might have gotten something from the arcanists. * Dracon and Matthias talk about his father and Branislav. * Graath is frightened of Somerled's bloodlust. 997/23/12 * 5am - wake up, get Alyster, get the Senfeadhim. * Somerled buys steaks. * Ask Alyster about Ros in Nade. She confirms she can be trusted. * Left at 6am, got there at 12pm. * Showed Alyster the hole in the tower. * Flint gives Alyster 60gp to help rebuild the tower. * Flint suggests that Adnas might be a good replacement. * Alyster says her telescope was pointing to the mountain because that's where the rumored dragon might be. * We leave out and go to the Peak Forest. Arrive there at 6:30pm. * We found an abandoned camp with collapsed tents. Dracon sent in his owl and Flint looked. Graath investigated it but saw nothing but empty bedrolls and packs. Also found a hole with a ladder going down. * The Bean Squad went down the hole with the Senfeadhim behind the group. * Investigated the first room and found dead bodies and Senfeadhim. * Second room head a dead basilisk and a petrified Dark Brotherhood cult member. * Found paintings of Senfeadhim around a dark figure. Turns out to be Igglebeth, but not with the evil that's associated with him now. * Next room found statue of Igglebeth with an inscription on the bottom in elvish. "Centuries wither as does the world / The disciple pleads to the indifferent fate / Who would use him to control this world / He turns back to light the future / and his heart returns to the earth" * We think this is the first statue fragment and there are probably other ones that continue the verses. * Came into the next room with a mirror and a tentacle monster with a big eye came down on the group. We killed it. * Wandering around, The Bean Squad found the spare mirrors (one broken) and the use of the mirrors * Found a statue of Haka Pf'hagan with a beam of light coming out of its hand. It was determined these could be bounced off the mirrors and through the translucent walls to lead through the sunken temple. 997/24/12 * Long rest -- bad dreams. Graath, Flint, Han-Tie, and Fel dream of more death tyrants and have disadvantage on perception. * While exploring the temple further, we decided to rest and recover spells. During that long rest, 2 undead beholders attacked through the walls of the sunken temple. * Looking at the lore, Lilith realizes that we are in the crypt of the physical body of Igglebeth! And that the almighties are actually ascended people of this world. * The party found a pool. Graath and Flint jumped in naked and swam to the other side, but nothing was there. * Dracon moved another mirror and a secret door opened elsewhere. Flint and Graath came back, got dressed, and followed the party. * Behind the secret door was another statue without a mirror. The beam went through the wall and it went into another secret door. * It hit another statue with a mirror and it sent the beam down a long corridor. * Dracon cast invisibility and followed the "laser" beam down past the next statue with a mirror and down another corridor where noises could be heard. * Dracon saw 5 flying creatures: 4 small ones and 1 large one. They seem to see Dracon and start to attack him. * Dracon gets paralyzed and Lilith runs in stepping on the wind. * Han-Tie runs in an tries to polymorph one into a calf. Matthias runs into the room, climbing the wall to get around the laser beam. * The little flying things hit Lilith with eye beams and paralyze and confuse her. * Graath ran in, shot one with a crossbow, then became paralyzed and confused. * Fel ran in and attacked the big creature, but missed. Flint used his shield to try to deflect the laser beam. * Then the creature grasped and crushed Lilith and Fel and Graath. * Han-Tie got confused and attacked Somerled. Somerled was paralyzed by an eyebeam. * Graath attacked Han-Tie since he was confused. Matthias cast healing spirit and healed Lilith. He then hit the big creature with javelins, but the creature pulled life from Fel, Graath, and Lilith. * Flint pulls a mirror off his useful robe. He then uses the mirror to reflect the beam into creatures burning them. * Lilith goes down swinging, collapsing in the creatures's tentacle as it sucks life out of her. * Fel tries to grapple it multiple times but misses. The little creatures continue to pummel the group with eye-beams. * Dracon hits the big creature with a wyvern poisoned arrow and kills it in one blow. * Graath howls and rushes across the room to hit one of the small flying creatures at Pack Leader falling to the ground. * Fel rushes over and finishes off the small creature. * Flint beams a sunbeam into the last flying creature, but it doesn't kill it. * Dracon tries to shoot it, but it doesn't hit. * Then Pack Leader beats the crap out of it with light beams punches, but not before the creature sent a message to someone. * Matthias healing spirits Fel, Graath, and Lilith. * Then we look around the room to see the statue of Igglebeth and the statue with the missing mirror being hit by the laser beam. * It is now 10:30pm. * Fix the mirror and open up another secret door * 11pm head down the secret passage way that opened. * We find out that Igglebeth was a Senfeadhaim * A doorway leads downstairs. * Meet with Washea, the leader of the Peak Mountain Senfeadhim and Geofridus the battlemaster and prince. * Learn about the guardians of the temple and we need to fight them. * Fight 1 boss guardian beholder, 2 more blood sucking beholders, and 3 smaller flying beholder like things. * During the fight, Flint is struck by a black beam and dies. Somerled brings him back to life. * The Bean Squad learns the full text of the statues: The shell of Fate speaks to the people the promises of prosperity lying just beyond the fall Of the ancient god. Khosmo, the heart of the world. Haka Pf’Hagan, exalted by the blind. Gazing upon a distant star, Yet not the grave that lies beneath it. She and the people could own the earth, But without its heart, it will crumble. Igglebeth, exalted by Khosmo. Gazed upon his precious star, Yet not the grave that lie at her feet Until arcane shadow stole her away, And his heart, he buried in stone. Flesh beneath stone, and soul to the heavens The Lady of Fate takes her place Above the altar, in idols, and glass. With a Disciples betrayal and the Future’s favor. The heart of the world beats its last. The Disciple ascends as do heroes of Fate. Prosperity comes to these lands. Taller the towers and deeper the mines A Disciple begins to learn The heart of prosperity is its price. Centuries wither, as does the world. The Disciple pleads to an indifferent Fate. Who would use him to control this world. He turns, back to the light, the future And his heart returns to the earth. A scorned god keeps with him the most precious of secrets, stealing dreams, and leaving naught but night. For where will we find the world’s heart, but in darkness? * Lilith speaks with Washea and they go speak with the lorekeeper. * Lilith comes up with a theory So, stanza by stanza. 1: Haka's mortal form "the shell of fate" has a vision/prophecy of prosperity after the banishment of Khosme. And sets Khosme as the core, essence, and soul of the world. A type of lynchpin or keystone. 2: Haka is so distracted by her "distant star" her prophecy of a bright future, that she doesn't see the cost. "The grave beneath it." She's focused on owning the future. But the final line warns that without it's heart, it's soul, the world will crumble and fall. 3: Igglebeth is an exalted disciple of Khosme, something like a high preist. And he's in love with Haka, "his precious star." He's blinded by his love for her that he doesn't see "the grave at her feet." That grave is the cost of her ambition/plans/actions and most likely the grave of Khosme and all he represents, the soul and essence of the world. I'm still unsure what the "Arcane Shadow" is, some type of magic? A type of tainting influence? Power? Greed? But the last line holds the most information. "And his heart, he buried in stone." I asked what things people associated with the heart. Briar said "loyalty" that's not something I would have thought of. But it makes sense. Haka used Igglebeth's love for her to ask him to do something that would weaken Khosme, something that only the exalted disciple of Khosme could do. Remember one of the paintings: Igglebeth walking away from Haka with a determined, reluctant look. He has a task he has to do, but doesn't want to do. 4: Haka dies and her mortal form is inturred and she ascends. "The disciple's betrayal" is what she asked Igglebeth to do, he betrayed Khsome and weakened him in some way. A way only he could. And with that and "the Future's favor" which might be Haka's power of foresight, Khosme was banished. 5: Igglebeth and the other almighties, "the heroes of Fate" ascend. Haka's forseen future comes. Prosperity, progress. Tall towers and deep mines. Knowledge and weath. But Igglebeth begins to understand the costs of their actions. There is a price to pay. 6: the world starts to decay, the cost for the banishment of the soul of the world is being felt. Igglebeth recognizes this and pleads with Haka that they must repair the damage they have done. Haka refuses she doesn't care about the cost of her actions, the cost of knowledge and power. Igglebeth begins to see the truth about Haka, that see used him, and he turns from her, to "the light, the future" future being lower case against the upper case from before means that this isn't Haka, but the actual future, that which is to come. The light could mean hope, or truth. In all this line probably means he returns to Khosme, that he wants to set things right and fix the damage to the world they've done. 7: This is all about Igglebeth. He's scorned. By who? Most likely by the rest of the pantheon for turning back to Khosme. He keeps the secret. The singular big secret. How to return Khosme? The truth about what the Almighties have done and what that means to the material plane? He leaves only night and darkness, because that's where the world's heart can be found. It's always darkest before the dawn. Does this mean that Khosme can only be brought back in the Fivnit, or the more metaphorical, that the essence, the soul of the world lost in the rapid progress, can only be reclaimed in the darkest moment? Is this both the literal story of the Ascension of the Almighties, and a cautionary tale about greed , the cost of prosperity and growth without care about sustainably and heart for it's effects? I think so. Or maybe I'm attributing my own ideals to just a literal story. But I think I understand. * the theory turns out to be correct. * Graath asks Washae about his parents. She doesn't know. Graath asks around and find that Moeyra is the person who handles the refuges in the city. * The party goes in search of her. * Dracon asks Washae before we leave and we find out she's a keeper of the lore. Tells that Igglebeth grew scorned feeling betrayed by his favorite goddess Haka Pf'hagan and then his followers removed his tomb to another place. And that Igglebeth's followers wrote all the statue's poems. * Lilith asks if Khosme is evil? Washae says "No, that Khosme is chaos, Khosme is the unviverse. And that Branislav is tampering with things that shouldn't be tampered with. That Haka Pf'hagan thought Khosme's chaos would keep breaking the world down. She got more belief and that Igglebeth knew the only way to lock Khosme away. She either tricked or convinced him and got it. Then Khosme's followers killed Haka Pf'hagan for getting the secret and she ascended. She learned how to harness the powers of Khosme in the afterlife. Igglebeth was left behind as all the others ascended. So Igglebeth went away to seek his own destiny. He also ascended then, and his followers moved him. Lignia is pretty much the focus of Igglebeth's influence and some of the southern continents. * Matthias estimates that around 4,000 senfeadhims are in the underground city. * There's a big temple here we find to Igglebeth, we find Moeyra there. Graath's parents Lizbeth and Alanius are there. His parents are safe, but were under mental control and seem to be in befuddled. Somerled thinks that Greater Restoration will fix them. * Dracon asks about Candor, his raccoon mentor. But Geofridus knows. He says he's on his way to Lundeland to kill Scontt Clarken. * Moeyra find Somerled has the Eye of Clarity! Dracon tries to identify it - he finds that some sort of curse is blocking the eye from functioning. Moeyra wants to talk to her sister about it; another lorekeeper. * Fel and Han-Tie go to look for diamonds for the restoration spell. They find 1 150gp diamond. * Flint and Graath wait in a room in the temple/hospital. * Dracon tries to cut the big diamond that Somerled has. He is successful. * Flint starts taking apart Kreen technology and learning how to new skills. Flint becomes an artificer with technology. Flint goes on a magical journey with a Senfeadhim. He sees the Kreen to the north in the cold. They have another kreen with a helm. He sees another group of Senfeadhim in the desert. He goes to several other places, but he's back. The kreen appear leaderless. * Moerya's sister says that something has "soiled" Somerled's eye and that there is a ritual that can cleanse it. It turns out it's the same ritual his "mother" wanted to do to him. * Fel and Lilith work on the ritual with Washae, Moeyra and her sister. * Graath chooses to restore his mother first. * Dracon and Geofridus talk about Mytos and the rebellion of Nolyn. * Geofridus won't out himself as a noble right now; he wants to help, but he wants Dracon to come up with a better plan. * Geofridus recommends Washea should be the leader of Nolyn since the Senfeadhims are the natives here. * After research, it is determined that we could use the Sphere of Protection to stop Somerled from being hurt. Or we could use the Signet to talk to Famphagor. We decide to try the Sphere. * Flint shows off his gun arm, disguise capability, and the ability to send messages and receive them via telepathy using the Kreen helm tech. * Graath kisses Flint. Flint kisses Graath back. * Lilith finds it hard talking about "the heart of the world would crumble", she realizes that there are more natural disasters now that Khosme has been sealed away. * Also the Fievnit didn't happen before the War of the Almighties. * The "War" might be more of an over-dramatization and the blame on Igglebeth might be more constructed propaganda. * Yabarag was a halfling woman. Some of the sculptures here show almighties as various other races other than just humans. * Flint couldn't fix his gun -- he's missing some pieces. * Dracon kisses Matthias and runs away. 997/25/12 * Somerled casts Greater Restoration on Lizbeth and she regains her mind. Graath introduces Flint, then Lilith, then the rest of the Bean Squad. Graath tells her he can't stay; he has to go save the world. * Somerled decides to undergo the cleansing ritual using the Sphere of Protection. Washea leads Somerled and the group to the cleaned temple and he prepares to undergo the ritual; knowing he could die or sustain mental damage or destroy the Orb of Protection. * Somerled completes the ritual of the Crucible. Somerled finds books that he reads and learns: ** Matthias's Book: Born in the Kyrian countryside, him growing up a ranger, and zombies attacking. Anthony Lucindi maimed, and that Matthias swears his life against the cult of Igglebeth. Then he meets up with the Bean Squad. ** Somerled's Book: his past, his mother and lion beastman father giving him to Ansis, He was raised in the cult of Igglebeth, that the Crucible ritual would cleans his soul where he was cursed to prevent to get this knowledge by his mother. That the gods locked away Khosme by the Sunset rite, that Branislav drew information out of him . ** Malwar Branislav: He's not really a human, but he's a dragon. RiaghailRinth is his name and he's been influencing others in the background. ** Somerled's Father: his background, Somerled's mother was a healer, and his father and her met some clerics to help raise Somerled, but his father was imprisoned and then feebleminded by Ansis. Then ends up as a slave in Bach. And then he dies. ** Sunsite Rite: That Haka did the ritual with the other gods and that they sent Khosme away, but it drained her at the same time. And that it could be used in another way to bring him back during the Fievnit. And that there's some kind of dance where all the almighties are involved. ** RiaghailRinth's Book: 2 great dragons: Gargax and Mordren as they fly away and leave an egg. And from the egg comes RiaghailRinth. He's born after Khosme is sealed away. And he's the last dragon because once Khosme was sealed away, only RiaghailRinth was left behind. He learns how they are connected. He learns of Khosme. He travels the world for centuries .. all alone trying to commune with the gods and revive the dragons. He communes with Igglebeth and Igglebeth taught him of Khosme and tells him about the Sunsite Rite. He disguises himself as many humans, infiltrates society, and finds out all he needs to know. He goes to Nolyn and becomes the arcanis Branislav and he does the act on Somerled. ** Flint's book: Fathered by lizardmen, raised by humanoids, his foster father taught him tinkering and his mother cheated on his father and they split up. So he's not very family oriented. Flint enlisted in the airforce. He met Raynold, his first boyfriend, and that he seems to remind you of Graath. But Raynold gets killed by the Kreen in the fight. Flint becomes reckless and tries to kill as many kreen as possible. He destroys the kreen machine, but he got caught in a blast that sent him through time and space. He crashed into the ocean and Flint wakes up but his other compatriots had drown as the pods crashed into the ocean. He makes his way to the shore and starts learning about Nolyn. Then he meets up with the Bean Squad. * During this time, the rest of the Bean Squad fought a shadow Somerled, a shadowy dragon figure, and black tentacles which originated from dancing almighties via Shadow Somerled. We complete the ritual after 7 rounds and the Eye of Harmony becomes removeable now and is now attuneable. * The group decides to go to Shongen to try to see an arcanist there who specializes in transportation. * Dracon suggests opening a crypt -- Lilith says "NO!" * Crypt positions in Episode 41 @ 3:10:37 * Leave the underground city 7am * Have difficulty crossing river (9:30am) * Get to Shongen 11:30am - Somerled still resting, gets room in inn * Party replenishes some supplies in town. Notices some people are under the effect of the Silky Touch (a drug). Lilith investigates. * Dracon sends Hootie to go see Shura with a message, but gets no response. Party goes there while Fel and Graath watch Somerled. * Shura comes out to see the party after they find her tower is surrounded by a ravine. She takes them back to the city to the inn room. * The party informs her of things that have happened, then she gives them some potions, an ioun stone, and asks for 6000gp for an upcoming project to help us. Somerled gets better. * Party gets transported outside of Bach by Shura. We find gnolls and goblins controlled by scarecrows out in the fields. The guards say that the scarecrows will "fuck up your mind" if you get too close to them * Party spends the night talking about plans, carving, and recovering. 997/25/12 * The Bean Squad sneaks and go into the tower by sneaking down the middle path avoiding the starecrow's gaze. * Enters Bach, but finds that someone knows they are there. * Sees residents having green glow in their eyes and we hear "I know you are here." * Go into the tower and encounter dismantled starecrows in a basement. * The group then goes upstairs and fights what turns out to be a lich-like creature who has animated undead and has 2 gelatinous cube things. * The creatures went down with Fel and Dracon fighting him. The rest of the group took out the undead and the cubes. Graath's swords and Lilith's clothes were damaged during the battle. * Matthias gets a book of dark rituals, but seems to be acting paranoid after reading it. * Dracon gets a helm that is a helm of teleportation. * The citizens of Bach are freed after the the lich-like creature is killed. * The gnolls, goblins, and under gnomes are however still befuddled like Graath's parents. * The party talks about going to see Dracon's dad.